Voltage converters are widely used to convert an input voltage to a needed voltage for a specific component or load. Non-isolated converters are one type of voltage converter that provide this conversion function without isolation between the input and output. One strategy used to protect non-isolated voltage converters from output overcurrent is to implement a shutdown mechanism that can be triggered by a fixed output current limit. Non-isolated voltage converters can then be shutdown when exceeding the fixed current limit and restarted following an over-current induced shutdown.